Come On Closer
by mynameisanonymous
Summary: LancexClair. Lemon/lime, one-shot, smut. Clair lures Lance to come play with her, and of course, he obeys. Somewhat AU.


-  
A/N: Haha, well, this story was obviously based on the song 'Come on Closer' by Jem. This is what happens when I get bored. Short one-shot, lemon/lime. Enjoy. ;D

Yes, I'm aware they're cousins.

come on _c l o s e r_ x [dragonshipping]

"_Come on closer, I wanna show you, what I'd like to do."_

The words escaped the blue haired gym leader's mouth with ease; speaking seductively came naturally to her. She was perched on her bed, legs spread open wide, clad in a tight leather jumpsuit that hugged her voluptuous curves and ample chest. With one finger, she beckoned Lance towards her. He was standing awestruck in her doorway; not a surprise. Clair had expected this, anyway. Lance was Lance, always so timid and docile. It was fun being the one in charge.

Lance did inch closer, mesmerized by her, as if she were some sort of illusion created by his mind. His eyes fixed themselves on her cleavage, which was spilling out of the kinky garment.

Once he was in reach, Clair abruptly grabbed him, pushing him onto the bed.

"_You sit back now, just relax now, I'll take care of you."_

Lance stared up at her in wonder, his eyes filled with lust. His younger cousin was seducing him. No, scratch that—his younger cousin was seducing him, and he LOVED it.

Clair leaned over him, smirking deviously. "You're mine, Lance. All mine." She place one hand on his clothed chest. The other hand worked on removing his shirt, tossing it off to the side. The cape came off along with it.

Soon he was naked from the waist up, breathing heavily. Clair returned her hands to his chest, running her nimble fingers up and down, up and down, grazing his soft and warm skin, admiring his shape. His six pack proudly stood out, and Clair's smirk only widened. She knew how hard he had worked to achieve it...and maintain it, for that matter.

His pants were down to his ankles in a flash, his boxers coming next. Lance felt his face flush red as Clair eyed him over, excited from the 8 inch erection that stood before her. She licked her lips, hungry for his manhood, eager to devour him. She wanted to send him skyrocketing into pure bliss as she enveloped that throbbing member...

"_Hot temptations, sweet sensations, infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations, coming over you."_

Lance let out a cry as he felt Clair's hot tongue on his erection. She trailed her tongue down his shaft hungrily, licking at his balls. She licked her way back up, causing the man to grasp the bed sheets in his pleasure.

"C-Clair...nnghh..."

She pulled away for a moment, wrapping one hand around his throbbing appendage before going down on it, coating it with her saliva. She swirled her tongue around his tip, feeing the precum ooze out of it.

Lance cried out louder, throwing his head back, trying his best to control his spasming body. He felt like he was going to explode, and in Clair's mouth, too. His vision became blurry as she continued her ministrations. He had gotten lost in his pleasure; nothing else mattered. Nothing.

Clair suddenly pulled away from him. She knew he was close to his climax.

"_Gonna take it slow babe, do it my way, keep your eyes on me. Your reaction to my action is what I want to see."_

He whined in sheer discontent, writhing against the bed. "Dammit, Clair..." His eyes were still fixed on her body. He wanted her, badly, but he knew Clair was in control. If he tried to make one move, this could all be over just as quickly as it had begun. He kept silent, watching his cousin's movements.

Clair fingered the leather zipper on her jumpsuit, twirling it around. "You want to see what's underneath, don't you?" she asked, smirking.

Lance nodded his head, practically drooling. His member stood fully erect, longing to be stroked and sucked.

Clair tugged the zipper down in a painfully slow manner, causing Lance even more agony. She winked at him as she pulled it down further, freeing her breasts, which eagerly popped from the confines of her suit to greet him.

She stopped there, bringing both of his hands to her breasts. She moved them up and down, over her nipples, rubbing them roughly. She groaned in her pleasure as she continued this, before replacing his hands with his head. She pressed his mouth against one semi-erect nipple. "You know what to do."

Indeed he did. Slowly, he slid his tongue along her nipple, feeling how hard it was getting. He swirled it around in a pleasuring motion, causing Clair to let out a slight cry. He trailed his tongue across her chest to her other breast, licking it good before making his way to her other nipple. He licked it hungrily, feeling how erect it was under the wetness of his tongue.

"You've done well." she said breathlessly, pulling away again. "Your reward..." she started, before tugging the rest of her jumpsuit down. Over her hips and down her legs it went, falling to the ground. Lance gasped at the sight of blue pubic hair; Clair had apparently gone without panties. She winked.

"It just adds to the fun, doesn't it, Lance?"

He was too busy focusing on her completely bare body. The moonlight coming in from the nearby window illuminated her skin, making it glow. She was so damn perfect, with large breasts and womanly curves that every man dreamed of.

"I think that it's my turn now, Lance." Clair said, spreading her legs apart, revealing the pinkness of her flesh. She was already dripping wet from the foreplay. "Go on."

Lance shakily lowered himself and darted his tongue at her clit, causing the younger woman to cry out. He had struck fire already.

"Oh my, Lance..." she breathed, holding his head against herself. The man continued to swirl his tongue around her womanhood, sending great shock waves of pleasure to her. She only lasted a minute or two before she couldn't take anymore.

"I need you." she gasped, pushing him down against the bed, leaning on top of him. She positioned herself above his member, her legs trembling, knees bucking together from the pleasure that Lance had previously given her. "Lance..."

"_Rhythmic motion, raw emotion, infiltrating through._

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations, coming over you."_

Clair thrust downward, feeling his member shoot inside of her, smacking against her virginal walls. Pain shot through her at once, and only grew as she bounced up and down, up and down, slowly at first, pulling herself off of him, then sliding back down. It killed her each time,his member harshly jabbing her insides. She tried her best to hide any emotion, fighting back the ears that stung at her eyes. She knew the pain would subside. It just took some getting used to.

Lance thrust harder and harder, bucking his hips up, pushing himself into Clair. She was so tight, so tight, her walls squeezing his dick, and he loved it. The squeezing felt so good, so pleasuring. He didn't know how much longer he could last at this rate. He grunted as he continued to shove himself into her, looking up at her expression. Clair was clenching her jaw, eyes shut. He couldn't tell whether she was doing that because she was in pain or exploding from pleasure.

Clair let out a shaky sigh as the pain began to dull, ever so slowly. He continued to penetrate her, noting that she wasn't as tight anymore. His pleasure didn't subside though; it only continued to grow as Clair pulled one of his hands onto her breasts. A wave of pleasure wracked him at once, and he thrust into her harder, bucking his hips at an incredible rate.

The pain in her core had completely dulled, and a delightful feeling had begun to take its place. It was taking over her, spreading through her inner regions, tickling her walls, causing her clit to throb wantonly. She threw back her head slightly, a cry of sheer bliss escaping her throat. Each new thrust brought a whole new level of lust and desire for her, and with each one she wanted more. She thrust down harder and harder, using all of her strength,Lance's member rhythmically sliding in and out, in and out. She bounced on top of him, his hand still groping her breasts.

The pleasure had completely engulfed her by this point, and she could barely take it. He was inside her,

they were making love, making love at an incredible pace, and Clair had never thought that such amazing feelings existed...until now. Biting down on one lip to stifle her cries of pleasure, she turned her attention back to her older cousin. He was staring at her, his forehead coated with sweat as he put the last of his energy into their intercourse, trying to make it as wondrous as possible for the two of them.

"Clair, I can't...I can't..." he panted, his eyes pleading for release. Clair inhaled shakily, sensations whirling through her head, the world a blur. She was nearing her climax, she could feel it...she was so close, so close, so close to feeling sweet release.

"I love you." she breathed, and she thrust down on him one final time before she heard Lance make a guttural cry, followed by th feeling of his warm seed shooting in her core. His warmth dripped out of her, and Clair shook with pleasure. Seconds later, her juices squirted out of her, dripping down his manhood. She pulled herself off of him slowly, legs shaking uncontrollably, and plopped herself down on the bed beside him. He put an arm around her waist protectively.

"You alright, Clair?"

She slowly turned her head so that she was facing him, before smirking and saying, "I'm plenty fine. That the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. Thank you."

Lance's faced flushed red. "Well, I'm glad." was all he could manage. He reached over, brushed some of Clair's sweat drenched bangs out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. She was so precious.

The moment didn't last long, however, as Clair had risen from her downed position and was getting off the bed. She gathered her clothes and threw on a robe.

"I've got to get going, dear. Hopefully I can free up some time next week to meet with you again." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Lance knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Clair. Thank you for the wonderful...'surprise.' "

"It was my pleasure." She snickered before walking out, swinging her hips sexily. She turned her head slightly and winked. "Next week, Friday night. Be there."


End file.
